Looking for Tarzan/Trashin' the Camp/Jane's rant about Tarzan and the gorillas
Here is how Terk and the gorillas trashed the camp in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Meanwhile, down at the jungle floor Terk, Tantor, Zozi, Bartok, and the other gorillas are searching for Tarzan. Tantor: Tarzan! Bartok: Tarzan, where are ya? Zozi: He can't possibly disappear at a time like this. Mungo: Let's hope we find him before Kerchak does. Flynt: Maybe he's lost. Mungo: Or found something more interesting. Terk: What, are you nuts? What could be more interesting than us? Suddenly, they were all gasping at what they saw. Tantor: What's everybody lookin' at? Then, Tantor notice what they saw and he got scared about ordinary objects. Tantor: The horror! It's gruesome! Hide me! Terk: Pull yourself together. You're embarrassing me. Tantor: Huh? Terk: These things aren't alive. Tantor: (as the other gorillas chuckles) I knew that. Bartok: Sure ya did, Tantor. Zozi: Well then, let's check this place as we find Tarzan. Terk: Tarzan! Flynt: Tarzan? Mungo: Tarzan? Tantor: Hello? Bartok: I'm curious of who'd left this place. Terk: What kind of primitive beasts are responsible for this mess? Just then, Terk touched a typewriter as it made some noise. Terk: Whoa! Wow! Come here, You guys! Come here, come here, come here. Look at this! Flynt: What is that? Funny. Wow, it's... What is that thing? As the other gorillas go over to where Terk is, she'd demonstrates by typing the typewriter. Gorillas, Zozi and Bartok: Ooohhh! So, she'd did it another time. However, there's a sound of something fragile breaking, as it revealed to be another gorilla smashing the plates. Terk: Hey, do it again. Do it again. (as she'd types the typewriter) Mungo: Like this? (as he smashed the plates) Now, there was a ripping sound, as it revealed to be another gorilla ripping the pages from a book. Terk: Yeah! Bartok: What just happened? Terk: Yeah, rip it! (laughing) I love that part! (as she'd type the typewriter) Then, there was a baby gorilla who'd knocked over a drawer full of silverware. Terk: Let me hear it, Big fella. Soon, the gorillas started makin some rhythms. Terk: Now, hit it! Gorillas: (laughing) Terk: Yeah! Then, there was the clattering and ringing sounds they make. Terk: Nice! (as she'd shakes a box of cereal) Then, the baby gorilla showed Terk a piece from a phonograph. Terk: What the heck?(as she'd tossed the piece away) Bye-bye. Tantor: Terk! (as the piece landed in his trunk making these Horn Blares) Terk: Yeah, Tant? Tantor: Hmm? Bartok: Might as well to join in the fun, Zozi. Zozi: If we have to, Bartok. After all, we're making music with these stuff as instruments. Terk: Now! Hit it! As the gorilla used the items, they make some noise. Terk: Come on, Tantor! Tantor: (horn blares) Terk: Oh, I love it! Stay with me, Fellas. I feel somethin' happenin' here. Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dobby op Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap Do bop she doo whoo Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dobby op Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap Do bop she doo whoo Ooh, shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dobby op Wap pap pada doo wa wa Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap However, they were making these music so loud, that both the gorillas and the others who're visiting Africa to check it out. Do bop she doo whoo Do bop she doo whoo Do bop she doo whoo, whoo Do bop she doo whoo Just then, Tarzan, Jane, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came to came. Sora: Well, what do you know? A bunch of gorillas. Jane Porter: Ahh, gorillas! Mickey Mouse: I know, Jane, I've never seen anything like it. Bartok: Hey, Terk! Look who's back, its Tarzan! As Tarzan wrestled with Terk, Jane began to see what became of him. Jane Porter: He's one of them. Bartok: Mickey, is that you? Mickey Mouse: Bartok, Zozi, what're you two doing here? Bartok: It's sort of a long story, we were kind of traveling to Africa for a holiday. Just then, Tarzan want to introduce the gorillas to the friends that he made. Mickey Mouse: Gosh, I didn't know he had a gorilla family like this. Sora: So, this jungle is his home. Goofy: Gwarsh! And we thought he was a human. Donald Duck: Really? I thought he was an ape. After a ba-dum crash, Donald got well pelted by a snowball that's been thrown off screen. Suddenly, Kerchak was right behind Jane Porter with an angry look. Jane Porter: Oh, my... Kerchak: (roars) As Mickey, Donald, and Goofy hid behind Sora, Jane Porter used a nearby spoon and used its reflective surface on Kerchak. Bartok: Sorry, Fellas, but I think we've overstate our welcome to your human friend. With that said, Kala (who's taken Tarzan) and the other gorillas out of the humans camp and back into the jungle. Zozi: Ta-ta, My friends. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Jane! Jane! Clayton: Jane! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Jane, where are you? Jane! Oh, Jane! Oh, thank goodness. Clayton: Good heavens, what happened? Max Goof: Where've you been, Dad? Sylvia Marpole: We've been everywhere searching for you, Mickey, Donald, and Sora. Goofy: We're okay, Sylvia, it's sorta a long story. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Are you all right? We've been everywhere looking for you. I... Jane Porter: Oh, my goodness! Daddy! We were out walking. We were... Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Yes, yes. Jane Porter: Little baby monkey. I drew a picture. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Yes, go on. Jane Porter: Suddenly the monkey starts crying. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, poor thing. Daisy Duck: And then what happened? Jane Porter: We turned 'round and there's a whole fleet of them! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Of what? Jane Porter: There's an army of monkeys. A huge tree full of them. Clayton: Monkeys? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Monkeys! Sora: Yeah! A fleet of baboons. Jane Porter: Screaming at me! Ooo-ooo-ooo! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: That's Theripithicus baboonus. She's very good at this. Clayton: Oh, really? Jane Porter: Terrified we were. And suddenly, I was swinging in the vines. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: With the monkeys, yes? Jane Porter: Swinging, flying. I was in the air. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: In the air, yes, I know. Jane Porter: And we're all surrounded. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: What did you do? Jane Porter: Daddy, they took my boot. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: They took... Those are the ones I bought you. Jane Porter: And we were saved! We were saved by a flying wild man in a loincloth. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Loincloth? Good Lord. Clayton: What is she talking about? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: I haven't the foggiest idea. Takes after her mother, you know. She'd come up with stories like that. Not about men in loincloths, of course. Jane Porter: And there were gorillas. Everyone: Gorillas? Jane Porter: They were doing... Clayton: You saw the gorillas? Where, Jane, where? Jane Porter: He left with them. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Who, dear, who? Mickey Mouse: Tarzan. Scrooge McDuck: Tarzan? Jane Porter: The ape man. Clyton and the professor: Hmm. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225